


do unto others

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Knifeplay, a perfectly appropriate use of julian's healing gift, powerbottom!apprentice, servicetop!julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As you would have them do unto you.





	do unto others

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man i took one look at julian and thought "kinksame" i needed to get this out of my system

It'd been tricky to figure out first.  He was loath ~~(e?)~~ to hurt her but it was what she wanted and his gift was going to come into play no matter what happened.

 _"C'mon Ilya,"_ She had breathed in that particular way of hers against his neck, scraping her eyetooth against his pulse.   _"For me? Please?"_

She does this...thing. With her arguments.  It's impossible to resist, especially when she's got him pinned to the counter with a fist in his hair and a thigh nudging his legs apart.  He had squirmed in her arms, feeble protests leaving his lips, " _What if-_ " but she kissed them all away.

_"Are you sure?"_

His only answer is a wicked grin and the sharpness of her nails scoring down his bared chest.  The noise that left him was by far her favorite to wring out of him, a delightful cross of a submissive whimper and rumbling groan. She let out a pleased hum against his adam's apple, pressing her thumbnail into his nipple hard enough to make him shout.

_"Oh god, anything, anything you want-"_

_"You have to want it too."_ She reminded him.

Just the thought of it caused him to shiver in anticipation.  If they both wanted it...if she liked it as much as he did...

_"Yes."_

Her teeth sunk into the junction of his neck and shoulder as his reward.

                                                                                                                           ***

 

"Are you su-"

"Julian."

"I'm sorry.  I just...I've never been with someone who ah...Shared my proclivities."

"You mean you've never been with someone who was just as much of a painslut as you."

"Oh, is that the word for it?"

She grins at him, then tugs her arms to check that the bindings on them are still tight.  She's balancing on her knees above him while he's reclined against the headboard, hands on her shoulders to help her balance.  When she nods, he lowers them, tracing the contours of her naked body as he goes.  She's almost too beautiful for this to be real and he can feel his heart thudding as he takes in every detail of her One hand comes to rest at her hip while the other hesitantly grasps the handle of the knife she'd given him. It's an elegantly carved wooden hilt with a gleaming silver blade; only a few inches in length to allow for finer control but more than sharp enough for what she wants.  What they both want.

"Well?" She asks with a toss of her head. "Get started Doctor."

He can't say no to that now can he?

Her eyes close as he lays the point of the blade against her sternum, goosebumps raising on her skin as he traces it upwards. The first cut has barely any pressure behind it, hardly leaving anything behind.  Her frown is immediate and she huffs, shifting imperceptibly in her displeasure.  He lays a kiss to the corner of her mouth in apology and tries again.

The second cut breaks the skin, and she inhales sharply.  Julian bites his lip at the noise and focuses even more so.  She can't be hurt fatally, not when he's here with her but the apprehension is still there nonetheless.  He's not used to taking control like this, even if it's in service to her.  He doesn't want to mess this up, wants to get this right. For her.

Two cuts parallel to her collarbone.  One in between her breasts, four slanting ones by her navel.  He moves back up because she's panting now, deep breaths in and out.  He kisses her again and she chases him as he pulls away.  "More," She whispers to him. "Julian, please."

Ten on either arm, going down to her elbows. One under each breast and he takes a moment to lay the cold metal against her nipple, a mimicry of what she'd done to him earlier and she whines.  Blood decorates her skin, redder than any rubies he'd seen. He makes a few more cuts on her hips then brings the blade to her throat. This final cut is the deepest yet, but not too deep, and when he finishes she falls forward and presses her mouth to him again and again.

"Please," She murmurs between each one, trying to move closer to him.  His arms wrap around her heedless of the drying blood, thrilling in the way she gasps as her wounds are brushed, pulling her tight to his chest as he closes his eyes and focuses.  The mark on his throat comes alive with a flare and he gasps as each cut he'd given her opens up on his own flesh with an exquisite sting. He groans deep in his throat and she  _laughs,_ biting him once, twice, three times as he shudders.

Her own magic glows as she frees her arms, never really bound at all. His cuts bleed sluggishly as she admires them, running her fingertips along the skin.

"You look lovely like this." She mutters and finally sinks down into his lap.  Oh the _noises_ she can drag out of him now that he's buried inside of her and writhing in pain.

"We've only begun." She says softly, tenderly, _darkly_ as she wraps her hand around his throat and squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> did it turn into a character study? kinda yeah. i haven't written fic in years, i worry my skills are rusty.


End file.
